What a life
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Sequal to My Day in the beyblade world. Dove thought she gets back from the beyblade world and then thats the end of it. Right. Wrong now there are beyblade characters at her school! Talk about...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dove's POV**

So once we got back to our world we found out that the reason we in the beyblade worlds was because of a portal that would occasionally open up. Anyway Jay Blake and I now went to the same school. The reason was because in our school it was grades 6 (Blake's grade) to grade 12 (Jay and my grade). It was the first day school. I had driven Blake to school and walked him into his classroom. That's when I saw Jay.

"Hey birdy" he said to me "ready for a bey battle."

"Hey nerdy lovebirds" one of the boys in our homeroom a football player said while smashing Jay's and my heads together. The teacher entered and the boy took his seat.

**Lunch**

Just so you know grades 9-12 and grades 6-8 eat lunch together. Anyway I sat down at my table. The way the table system works is that each table was different clique or club as I liked to call them. My table was empty besides me. That was until Jay sat at my table for one first time ever.

"What are you doing here" I asked him

"I got kicked out of my table" he admitted embarrassed.

"That's ok" I comforted him "I've been kicked out of tons of cliques."

He smiles at me and for a second he seems sort of attractive but luckily that second fades. I notice I look over to the lunch line and for a second I see a blonde hared boy with blue eyes wearing red dress clothing covering his unbuttoned blue and purple button up and gold necklace. Then I blink and he walks away into the crowd.

**History**

I walk into history class and see that suspicions were correct. The boy in the lunch room was in fact Julian Konzern and he was in my history class. OH MY G-D. All throughout class I kept staring at Julian because I'm so not used to having a beyblade character in my history class. At the end of class I approached Julian to talk to him. But before I could I tripped and fell into him.

"Hey watch it" Julian pushed me.

That got me angry. Losing my temper I kicked Julian in the stomach causing to fall down.

"You're weak" I said.

The last part I didn't mean. I sort of just lost control. Unfortunately for me I may have sort of caused Julian to have an itsy bitsy little miniature mental breakdown. Long story short I got detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jay's POV**

Ok time to clear some things up. Number one I didn't really get kicked out of my lunch table. I was walking in the cafeteria and saw Dove sitting alone. She looked pretty and lonely that I decided to sit down with her. Not that I like her or anything. Anyway after lunch I had math. My math had grades 9-12 in it. No clue why. Anyway as I sat down I saw two new faces for this year. One was really short with blue hair and the other was a tall Caucasian 9th grader with piercing sky blue eyes. Can you guess who? That right Damian and Zeo. Talk about EPIC! After class I approached Damian to ask him a few questions.

"Hey Damian" I approached him.

"Oh hello whatever your name is" he replied.

"I'm Jay" I said "and I just want to know what it felt like when you lost to Gingka then mega lost to Kyoya."

"What's it too you" he replied pushing me away.

I attempted to push him back to show I'm no pushover but accidently punched him in face because I forgot to adjust for height difference. So of course I got detention.

**Meanwhile**

**Blake's POV**

It was lunchtime and I'd had a pretty good day. Then the most awesome thing happened. Yu Tendo sat down at my table. I mean seriously Yu Tendo.

"Hi Yu" I said to him.

"How do you know my name" he asked me.

"You're in my English class" I lied to cover up fanboying "I'm Blake by the way."

I took out my lunch. It was tuna sandwich. Yu took out his lunchbox. It was full of candy!

"Can I have some" I asked.

"No it's mine" Yu replied.

"Please" I begged.

"No way" Yu said.

Then I did something stupid. I pushed him and got detention on my first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if Hikaru's personality is off.**

**Chapter 3**

**Back in Dove's POV**

It was finally after school. I was outside the detention when Jay walked up to me.

"What you in for" I asked Jay.

"I got in a fight with Damian" he replied "you?"

"I gave Julian a mental breakdown" I stated nonchalantly.

"Hey Dove" Blake approached me.

"Blake what did you do" I asked.

"I may have pushed Yu for letting me have some of his candy" he replied.

"Welcome to detention" the teacher Ms. Old (and yes that's her real name) walked in "wait we're missing someone."

"No you're not" a girl with blue hair walked in and I find myself staring at Hikaru Hasama.

We all sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally detention was over. As I left the classroom I decided to talk to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru wait up" I called to her.

"Yeah what is it" she asked.

"You want to hang out sometime" I replied.

"Uh sure" she said.

1 week later

The great sleepover party

Dove's POV

It had been about a week since I had met Hikaru and tonight (which was Friday night by the way) we were having a slumber party.

"Hey Hikaru" I greeted her as she walked in the front door.

"Hey Dove" she replied "ready to have some fun."

"You better bet" I said "want to start with truth or dare."

"Sure, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How do you feel about Jay" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, I don't know" I MEGA blushed.

"You like him don't you" Hikaru said.

"Well" I began to say "he's super cute and so sweet but I don't think he's into me."

Meanwhile

Jay's POV

I was invited to a sleepover at Zeo and Damian's house.

"Hey Zeo" I said entering "thanks for inviting me."

"Hey Jay" Zeo replied pulling me upstairs.

"Hey Damian" I greeted the short boy as I walked into Zeo and Damian's room.

"Ok time to get down to business" Zeo stated.

"Let's battle" Damian finished his sentence.

Half an Hour later

I was exhausted and tired from the bey battleing. So were Zeo and Damian.

"Hey Jay I have a question" Zeo asked "what do you think of Dove."

"Uh what do you mean" I stuttered.

"Oh come on" Damian cut in "it's obvious you like but how much." I blush as red as a tomato.

"Well" I said "she's super cute and so sweet but I don't think she's into me."

"Don't think she's into you yeah right" Damian laughed.

"What do you mean" I questioned.

"Dude she's totally into you" Zeo said as Damian face palmed "you should totally ask her out."

"I guess" I say doubtful.


End file.
